Typically, when a software developer is writing code, the developer will compile and execute the code in a debugging mode. A debugging mode allows the developer a window into how the code the developer has written is executing. When code is executed in a debugging mode, the developer can typically: view variable values during execution, set breakpoints at which execution of the code will halt until the developer triggers continued execution, and/or step through execution of the code on a line-by-line basis.
Such an arrangement may work well when the code being written by the developer is being compiled, debugged, and/or executed at a computer system local to the developer. However, when a remote computer system is being used to compile and execute software, a debugging mode may not be available. A multi-user webserver may compile and execute code for multiple users simultaneously. Therefore, a first user may be executing a first piece of code while a second user may be executing a second piece of code. These users may be unaffiliated.
A webserver being used to compile and execute the code for the multiple users may only operate in a debugging mode or a runtime mode (execution of compiled code without debugging) at a given time. As such, either all users executing code on the webserver would need to use the debugging mode or all users would need to use the runtime mode at a given time.
It may be desired that one or more users compiling and/or executing code on a webserver be permitted to function in a runtime mode unaffected by one or more developers that are debugging code.